Save Me From the Darkness
by kazuki hiromeda
Summary: Summary: Kota Konoha kini porak poranda. Hanya sedikit orang yang bisa bertahan dari serangan mahluk mengerikan di kota itu. Warning. AU, OOC, Blood scene.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Save Me From the Darkness © ****kazuki hiromeda **

**Warning : **_AU, OOC, Rate M utuk apapun yang masuk kedalam rate ini_

**Summary: **_Kota Konoha kini porak poranda. Hanya sedikit orang yang bisa bertahan dari serangan mahluk mengerikan di kota itu._

* * *

Derap langkah terdengar membahana di jalan sebuah kota yang sangat sepi dan gelap itu.

Kota itu porak poranda seperti keadaan setelah perang.

Puing-puing bangunan berserakan. Kendaraan-kendaaranpun terlihat rusak berat dan ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh pemiliknya dijalanan.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang dikucir satu tampak berlari.

Ia mengenakan rompi hijau dan baju ungu bertuliskan S.W.A.T Konoha.

Nafasnya terengah-engah. Dari mulutnya mengepul uap asap pertanda suasana saat itu bersuhu dingin.

Di kedua tangannya tergenggam erat S&W Magnum miliknya.

Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah perempatan. Terdengar suara meraung yang bisa mendirikan bulu kuduk.

Meyadari ada bahaya, gadis itupun mengarahkan kedua magnumnya kedepan.

Dari kejauhan yang tertutup kabut tipis, gadis itu melihat sesosok mahluk mengerikan.

Mahluk itu berbentuk manusia hanya saja tubuh mereka hampir tak berbentuk. Wajah mereka hancur dan sebagian digerogoti oleh belatung yang menggeliat.

Ya, mahluk itu adalah Zombie.

Ino Yamanaka. Nama gadis pemberani itu, bersiap menekan pelatuk senjatanya.

Zombie-zombie semakin mendekat kearahnya. Tangan mereka dijulurkan kedepan hendak menggapai Ino.

_Door! Door!_

Magnum Ino baru saja memuntahkan peluru panasnya tepat ke kepala Zombie pria yang tepat berada di depannya.

Kepalanya hancur tak terbentuk. Dan akhirnya satu Zombiepun tumbang.

"Minggir kalian Mahluk Busuk! Atau nasib kalian sama seperti dia!" Ino menggertak kepada Zombie-zombie lainnya.

Namun, para zombie terus mendekati Ino. Mereka berjalan dengan menyeret kakinya. Suara geraman muncul dari mulut mereka.

"Cih. Jika itu mau kalian. Enyahlah ke Neraka!"

Ino kembali menembakkan senjatanya kekepala zombie-zombie itu.

Merekapun mulai tumbang.

Dengan berani Ino terus maju menembus barisan mayat hidup itu.

Tembakannya selalu tepat mengenai kepala para Zombie.

Ino sangat mahir membidik karena dia adalah seorang anggota S.W.A.T Konoha Town.

Bunyi gemerincing selongsong peluru terdengar setelah letusan Magnumnya.

_Bruk!_

Zombie terakhir telah ia lumpuhkan.

Ino berbalik kebelakang dan melihat mayat-mayat Zombie yang telah ia bunuh. Semua kepalanya hancur ataupun hanya berlubang.

Darah kental merah kehitaman pun keluar dari luka mereka.

"Fuuh.." Ino menghela nafas lega.

Dibenahinya poni yang menutupi mata sebelah kanannya.

Ino lalu merogoh amunisi yang terdapat didalam ditas pinggangnya.

"Ah.. Rupanya cadangan amunisiku sudah tipis" gumanya.

Diisinya peluru kedua Magnum miliknya.

Ketika ia hendak melanjutkan perjalanannya, tiba-tiba...

_Braaak!_

Sebuah reruntuhan gedung hampir mengenai tubuh Ino.

Untunglah ia menghindarinya tepat beberapa detik sebelu reruntuhan itu menghujam tanah.

Ino mendongak keatas gedung itu. Dengan bantuan sinar bulan purnama ia melihat sesosok tubuh besar diatas gedung.

"siapa disana!" gertak Ino.

Mahluk besar itu lalu meraung keras.

Walaupun suaranya cukup jauh diatas sana namun sanggup membuat telinga Ino mendengung sesaat.

Mahluk itu lalu melompat dari atas gedung dan hendak menerkam Ino.

Sekali lagi Ino berkelit menghindar.

_Dhuuaam!_

Mahluk itu mendaratkan kedua kaki besarnya ke aspal yang membuat aspal disekitarnya membentuk cekungan besar.

Mata biru Ino membelalak ketika melihat mahluk apa yang sebenarnya sedang berdiri didepannya.

Mahluk itu begitu besar berwarna merah jambu.

Ukurannya melebihi seekor beruang yang sedang sangat menjijikan dengan otot besar dan urat yang menonjol.

Dan ia memiliki empat buah tangan yang sungguh menjijikkan.

Matanya merah menyala dan yang sebelah kanannya menonjol keluar. Taringnyapun terlihat begitu tajam.

"ternyata kau!" Kata Ino sinis.

Tanpa buang waktu, Ino segera menembakkan senjatanya kearah wajah Monster menakutkan itu.

Namun apa yang terjadi peluru-peluru itu tidak dapat menembus kepalanya. Akan tetapi hanya menimbulkan luka kecil. Darah zombie itu berwarna hitam.

"Tak mungkin. Rasakan ini bedebah!" Ino kembali mencoba menembakinya lagi.

Bukan hanya bagian kepala. Ia juga mencoba menembak bagian tubuh yang lain.

Namun hasilnya juga nihil. Mahluk itu tetap berdiri itu, Inopun berhenti menembakinya.

Selongsong peluru berserakan dibawah kakinya.

Ia lalu menatap sosok Monster itu dengan pandangan ngeri.

Ia lebih kaget ketika melihat kejadian yang sungguh tak masuk akal.

Peluru-peluru yang tadi ia sarangkan ketubuh Monster itu tiba-tiba keluar kembali dan jatuh bergemerincing ditanah. Lalu luka-luka ditubuhnya kemudian menutup kembali.

"ti-tidak m-mungkin. Mahluk macam apa dia?" Inopun mulai bergidik ketakutan.

"grruaarggh!!"

Suara mahluk itu bergema reflect menutup kedua telinganya.

Namun tiba-tiba mahluk itu berlari cepat menyerang kearah Ino.

_Buagh!_

Sebuah pukulan keras telak mengenai tubuhnya.

"ugh!"

Ino terpental. Tubuhnya menghantam pintu sebuah mobil di tengah perempatan jalan.

Ino meringis kesakitan.

Ia berusaha berdiri namun usahanya gagal. Tubuhnya terlampau sakit.

Ino membuka matanya sedikit dan mendapati mahluk yang menyerangnya tadi sedang mengangkat sebuah reruntuhan bangunan. Ia lalu mendekat kearah Ino.

Ino berusaha mengarahkan magnumnya kearah sang Monster.

_Dor!_

Namun usahanya itu semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"mungkin ini akhir hidupku" batin Ino.

Ia memejamkan matanya.

Mahluk itu bersiap melemparkan batu

Tiba tiba...  
Sebuah mobil melaju kencang kearah membelalakkan matanya.

"arrgh..."!! Ino menjerit ketika mobil itu hendak menabraknya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Save Me From the Darkness © kazuki hiromeda **

**Warning : **_AU, OOC, Rate M utuk apapun yang masuk kedalam rate ini_

**Pair:**_ sementara masih Sai Ino. Chapter depan baru muncul deh yang lain._

**Summary: **_Ino selamat dari cengkeraman monster yang nyaris merenggut nyawanya. Siapakah pemuda yang menolangnya ?_

* * *

Sebuah mobil Hummer hijau melaju kencang kearah Konoha Town.

Cahaya lampu yang terang membelah kegelapan di jalan dalamnya tampak pengemudi berusia muda tampan berambut putih pucat.

Di rompi hitamnya terdapat tulisan S.W.A.T Oto City.

Jari pria itu mengetuk-etuk kemudinya mengikuti alunan lagu blues yang terdengar dari Sound System.

Sai nama pria tampan itu.

Dia adalah anggota dari S.W.A.T kota ia hendak pulang kekampung halamannya di Konohagakure.

Ia cemas karena ia tidak bisa meghubungi keluarga dan temannya.

"apa yang terjadi di Konoha?" batinnya.

Sai mematikan CD yang ia putar ketika ia melihat papan jalan yang menjukan bahwa kota Konoha tinggal 2Km lagi jaraknya.

Sai memutuskan menyalakan radio

.

Namun ia heran karena tak ada siaran ON AIR tambah cemas ia pun segera menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

Sesampainya Sai memasuki Kota Konoha, mata Onyxnya terbelalak kaget melihat kondisi Kota Konoha yang porak poranda.

Semuanya berantakan, listrik padam, hanya cahaya dari bulan purnama yang dapat menyinari keadaan saat itu.

Sai memperlambat laju mobilnya sesekali menengok kanan-kiri berharap ia menjumpai seseorang.

Dalam benaknya terselimut tanda tanya.

Lama ia melaju di jalan hingga matanya menangkap beberapa orang sedang berjalan ditrotoar.

Sai lalu menepikan mobilnya.

Ia kemudian turun dari mobil hendak bertanya kepada orang-orang itu.

"maaf pak, ada apa dengan kota Konoha?" tanya Sai dari balik punggung seseorang lelaki.

Namun hanya suara erangan yang keluar dari mulut lelaki itu.

"aneh." pikir Sai.

Ia memperhatikan sekilas baju yang pria itu kenakan sudah compang-camping dan berlumuran darah. Begitu juga dengan orang-orang lain didepannya.

"maaf pak.. Ke"

belum sempat Sai melanjutkan pertannyaannya, pria itu membalikkan badannya.

Sai terkejut melihat wajah Pria didepannya.

Wajahnya hancur tak terbentuk. Belatung-belatungpun menggerogoti wajah itu.

Sai hendak mundur. Namun dicengkeram erat oleh kedua tangan pria itu.

Sai melihat dari balik punggung pria itu zombie-zombie lain sudah berjalan mengikutinya.

_Duagh!_

Sai menendang tubuh zombie yang Zombie Pria tadi terpental sedikit segera mengelurkan pistol dari sarungpistolnya.

"Berhenti kalian atau ku tembak!" gertak sai.

Namun mereka tetap maju kearahnya.

_Dor!_

Sai menembak kaki kanan zombie wanita yang nyaris Zombie itu terus menggunakan satu kaki ia terus mencoba mendekati Sai.

_Dor!_

Kembali Sai menembaknya.

Kali ini kaki kiri wanita itu yang Sai wanita itu kini merangkak dengan tangannya.

"apa?! Baiklah jika itu mau kalian! Aku tak akan segan membunuh kalian mahluk brengsek?!"

_Dor! Dor!_

Sai menghujamkan pelurunya ke tubuh zombie-zombie mereka masih bisa berjalan.

"Shit!" Sai mengumpat keras. Ia kewalahan menghadapi puluhan zombie yang entah darimana datangnya terus bertambah jumlahnya.

Ia memutuskan untuk mundur ke segera masuk ke Hummernya.

Baru saja ia hendak menyalakan mesin, sesosok zombie berkepala botak meraih lehernya dari arah jendela mobil.

"Mati kau buruk rupa!?"

Sai menodongkan pistolnya tepat di mata sibotak.

_Dor!_

Kepala si zombie botak kental merah kehitaman mengenai wajah Sai.

"geez" Sai mengelap wajahnya dengan sarung tangan yang ia kenakan.

Puluhan zombie telah mengepung Mobil lalu memundurkan mobilnya mengambil zombie dibelakang mobil Hummer hijau itu tertabrak.

Lalu. .

_Bruuum!_

Sai segera memasukkan gear saja beberapa Zombie yang berada didepannya terlindas.

Sai bisa merasakan tubuh mereka ketika terlindas ban mobil.

"pergilah kalian semua ke Neraka..!" Sai menambah gear.

Semua zombie yang menghalangi jalannya ia tabrak.

_Brak!_

Itu Zombie akhir yang ia gilas.

Darah-darah para zombie menempel dikaca saja ia bersihkan dengan sweeper.

Lewat kaca spion, Sai dapat melihat beberapa Zombie yang masih hidup berusaha mengejar Sai. Namun percuma.

Sai terus memacu Hummernya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Dalam benak pemuda berpawakan langsing itu terus dihantui rasa penasaran.

Hingga akhirnya ia tersadar ketika hendak menabrak sebuah mobil di tengah perempatan.

Dengan cahaya lampu ia juga sempat sekilas melihat sesosok tubuh tergeletak disana.

"shit!" Sai mengumpat dalam-dalam sambil membanting stear kearah kiri guna menghindari itu.

Suara decitan rem terdengar keras. Sai juga mendengar suara seseorang milik wanita menjerit.

Sai terus menekan pedal pasrah akan terjadi benturan.

Namun ia terkejut ketika sesosok mahluk besar berwarna merah jambu tepat didepannya.

_Bruaak!_

Benturanpun tak dapat dihindari lagi.

* * *

Mobil itu berbelok menghindari Ino.

Ino mengamati mobil itu ketika mobil Hummer hijau itu menabrak Monster besar yang hendak membunuhnya itu terpental jauh dan menghantam bangunan hingga berlubang. Batu yang tadi ia genggam entah melayang kemana.

Ino lega namun cemas terhadap kondisi tenaga ia mencoba bangkit dan berhasil.

Namun sebelum ia menghampiri mobil itu, pintu mobil terbuka.

Seseorang keluar dari bisa melihat tubuh pemuda yang langsing itu mengenakan rompi hitam.

Pemuda itu lalu menatap Ino.

"ah wajah itu?" batin Ino.

Pemuda itu kemudian menghampiri Ino.

"maaf. Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Yeah. Kau sendiri Sai?" Ino balik bertanya.

"eh? Darimana kau tahu namaku? Ha? Kau Ino? Yamanaka Ino?" Sai baru menyadari sosok didepannya itu adalah Ino. Teman lamanya.

"Dasar kau ini! Kenapa tak menyadari gadis cantik macam aku?" Canda Ino sambil menjitak kepala Sai pelan.

"ah. Maaf Nona Cantik"

Semburat merah muncul dikedua pipi Ino.

"masih seperti dulu" batin Ino.

"Sedang apa kau disini Ino? Dan mahluk apa tadi?" lanjut Sai.

"ah. Akan kujelaskan nanti. Tapi kita harus mencari tempat persembunyian yang aman dulu dari mahluk jelek itu" Ino menunjuk Monster besar yang tadi ditabrak Sai sadar kembali.

"Uhm. Cepat masuk ke Mobilku" ajak Sai.

"Hn. Aduh!" Ino mengaduh saat ia hendak berjalan. Ia memegang lututnya yang terluka.

Tanpa perintah, Sai segera menggendong dan memasukkan Ino kedalam mobil.

Wajah Ino semakin memerah.

Sai menyusul masuk dan menutup mobil.

"graaagh!" Monster itu meraung.

"cepat sai!" Ino mulai panik ketika Monster itu melempari mobil Sai dengan batu besar.

_Bruum!_

Sai berhasil menghidupkan memasukkan gear dan menancap gas.

Ia melihat dari kaca spion Monster itu mengejar mereka.

"Darn! Mahluk apa itu? Ino tolong ambil alih kemudi" pinta Sai.

"Apa yang akan kau laku.."

"Cepatlah!" Sai menyela.

Ino segera berpindah ke belakang kemudi.

Sedangkan Sai berpindah ke bagian belakang mengambil senjata dari kotak senjata yang ia bawa.

Kemudian ia membuka kap bagian atas mobil itu.

Angin kencang meniup rambut hitamnya.

Ia bisa melihat Monster itu sedang berlari mengejarnya.

Sai segera membidik kepala Monster tersebut dengan Shotgun yang ia ambil tadi.

Sai bersiul dan berkata "Rasakan ini Pinky!"

_duar! _

Dengan sekali tembakan 3 buah peluru langsung meluncur mengenai kepala Monster.

Monster itu terpental.

"Tahu rasa kau Pinky!" teriaknya.

Sementara itu dibelakang kemudi, Ino terkikik geli mendengar julukan baru untuk monster itu.

"Dasar kau ini. Ada-ada saja. Hey lihat dia bangun lagi!" Ino melihat dari kaca spion.

"What the hell?! Kau benar-benar keras kepala Pinky!" teriak Sai geram.

Sai segera masuk kembali kedalam mengambil sebuah Flash Bang.

Ia kembali ke atas kap mobil dan melemparkan Flash Bang itu kearah si monster.

_Bang!_

Cahaya terang membutakan mata monster itu. Ia berhenti mengejar Sai dan Ino.

"kau berhasil Sai!" puji Ino yang membelokkan stearnya kearah kanan persimpangan.

"Yeah! Sebaiknya kita kemana?" tanya Sai.

"Lebih baik kita mencari gun shop Sai. Kita membutuhkan senjata dan amunisi. Setelah itu kita ketempat pembangkit listrik agar dapat meminta bantuan"

"as your wish my princess" Sai mulai merayu.

Dan kini wajah Ino memerah untuk kesekian kalinya.

Setelah mereka kembali keposisi semula (Sai dibelakang kemudi dan Ino sebagai penunjuk jalan tentunya) merekapun mulai mencari gun shop yang cukup aman dari kejaran zombie.

"bisa kau jelaskan angin apa yang membuatmu pulang ke Konoha. Sai?" tanya Ino.

Mata onyx Sai sedikit melirik ke arah Ino lalu kembali berkonsentrasi kepada jalan di depannya.

"yeah. Aku pulang karena aku khawatir sekali dengan kakekku di Konoha. Akhir-akhir ini mereka sangat sulit kuhubungi lewat telepon ataupun e-mail. Dan yang kukhawatirkan benar-benar terjadi. Kota Konoha menjadi seperti ini. Entah apa yang terjadi juga kepada kakek. Kau tahu kan bahwa dialah satu-satunya keluarga yang kupunya?" jelas Sai.

Semenjak kecil, Sai memang dirawat oleh kakeknya. Orang tua Sai meninggal ketika Sai masih balita.

"huh. Memang jaringan komunikasi disini terputus. Bersabarlah Sai ku harap kakekmu tidak apa-apa" hibur Ino.

"Atau barangkali kau ingin melihat rumahmu sejenak? Memastikan kondisi kakekmu?" lanjutnya.

"Oh. Ide yang bagus. Mungkin stelah kita mengambil peralatan senjata, kita akan kerumahku sebentar. Er.. Bagaimana dengan kedua Orangtuamu Ino?" kata Sai.

Ino sedikit terkejut. Ia membuang membuang wajahnya kesamping. Kejalan tepatnya.

"Aku terkejut Sai ketika markas S.W.A.T diserang oleh ratusan Zombie. Diantara kami banyak sekali korban berjatuhan. Hanya sedikit yang berhasil kabur selamat dari tempat itu. Lalu ketika aku berlari pulang kerumah, aku melihat kedua orang tuaku.." Ino mulai terisak

"mereka telah berubah jadi zombie" tangis Ino tak terbendung lagi.

"maaf Ino.." kata Sai.

Ia pun menarik kepala Ino ke Dada bidangnya.

Di biarkannya ia menangis disitu.

"apa kau juga mengkhawatirkan teman-temanmu Sai?" tanya Ino setelah tangisnya mereda.

"ah. Tentu saja. Terutama kau nona manis" Sai mengacak -acak rambut pirang Ino.

"uh" Ino pura-pura cemberut. Lalu tertawa renyah.

"nah. Sekarang bisa kau jelaskan padaku dari mana zombie-zombie itu?" tanya Sai.

"Ini berawal oleh experiment dari seorang ilmuwan di Akatsuki Corp."

"apa yang dilakukan oleh ilmuwan itu?" sela Sai.

"dia ingin menciptakan manusia kuat agar bisa dimanfaatkan. Disuntikannya virus ciptaannya ke seseorang yang menjadi kelinci percobaan. Namun, experimentnya gagal. Orang itu berubah menjadi monster yang mengerikan seperti apa yang tadi kau lihat"

"ooh.. Si Pinky maksudmu?" tanya Sai.

Ino mengangguk "yeah. Er.. Si Pinky" Ia tertawa geli.

"lalu?" sambung Sai sembari matanya terus tajam memperhatikan jalan didepannya.

"Lalu monster itu mengamuk. Ia memporak porandakan Akatsuki corp. Semua orang disana dibunuhnya. Dan lebih parahnya semua orang menjadi mayat hidup"

"kenapa bisa?" Sai heran.

"kau tahu? Gigitan dari monster itu bisa menyebabkan korbannya beberapa saat kmudian tewas dan hidup lagi dengan kondisi yang tak wajar. Zombie!"

"zombie-zombie juga dapat menularkan virusnya seperti yang dilakukan siPinky" Ino menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"dan ternyata zombie itu memang benar-benar ada ya? Aku pikir hanya dongeng isapan jempol belaka" kata Sai polos.

"yah ku pikir juga begitu. Belok kiri Sai" perintah Ino ketika mereka melewati pertigaan. Disepanjang jalan terdapat distrik-distrik yang sangat sepi.

"di depan situ ada gun shop. Berhentilah" pinta Ino.

Sai menghentikan laju kendaraannya tepat di depan Gun Shop mengambil senter dari bawah jok.

Ia lantas turun dari mobil memastikan keadaan disekitarnya benar-benar aman.

Setelah dirasa cukup aman, Ia lalu menghampiri pintu Ino.

"hey. Kau mau disini saja atau ikut masuk?" tanya Sai.

"tentu saja aku masuk" jawab Ino.

"uhm baiklah"

Saipun membantu Ino gadis itu.

Sai berhenti melangkah ketika ia melihat papan reklame toko itu yang nyaris roboh.

Disorotinya dengan senter.

NARUTO'S GUN SHOP.

Sai mengernyitkan lantas memandang Ino dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Ini toko milik Naruto. Masih ingatkah kau tentang dia?" kata Ino.

"yeah. Tentu saja aku ingat dengan si Idiot yang satu itu" jawab Sai asal.

Ino menyikut dada Sai yang kontan membuat Sai mengaduh.

"hey. Bagaimanapun juga dia temanmu kan?"

"ups.. sori."

mereka kembali melangkah.

"Setelah lulus SMA, Naruto membuka Gun Shop pemberian Ayahnya ini. Ah.. Ntah bagaimana keadaan Naruto sekarang. Ku harap mereka baik-baik saja" jelas Ino.

Sai berusaha membuka pintu namun ia tak berhasil.

Pintu terkunci.

Sai hendak mendobraknya dengan kaki namun niatnya dihalangi Ino.

"hey tuan. Tidak semua masalah diselesaikan dengan cara kasar. Lihat aku" kata Ino.

Dengan bantuan jepit rambut yang dipakainya, Ino mulai mengotak-atik lubang kunci.

_Cklek!_

Usahanya membuahkan hasil.

"kau lihat Sai?" Ino tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"yeah. Dan kau punya bakat alami sebagai maling. Haha. ." canda Sai.

"haha.. Terimakasih atas pujianmu tuan" Ino cemberut.

Baru saja mereka mereka membuka pintu. Seseorang telah menodongkan moncong pistol dipelipis Sai.

Sai bisa merasakan dinginnya besi itu saat menyentuh kulitnya.

"satu langkah lagi maka kau akan mati!" terdengar suara pemilik senjata itu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Save Me From the Darkness © kazuki hiromeda **

**Warning : **_AU, OOC, Rate M utuk apapun yang masuk kedalam rate ini_

_

* * *

_

Naluri Sai sebagai anggota S.W.A.T terlatih gerakan cepat dipelintirnya tangan orang itu kebelakang direbut dan dihunuskan ke dagu orang misterius berbalik.

"aaggh!! Lepaskan aku!" teriak orang itu.

"eh?" Sai dan Ino merasa tidak asing dengan suara itu.

Ino lantas menyorotkan cahaya senter ke wajah orang wajah pria sebaya dengan pirangnya bekas tanda garis di kedua mengerjap karena silau.

"Naruto?!" teriak Ino dan Sai bersamaan.

"ah! Hai? Kalian mengenalku?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Tentu saja bodoh! Aku Ino! Yamanaka Ino" kata Ino.

"uh. Hai Ino. Lalu siapakah orang yang mencekal tanganku ini?"

"Itu Sai. Kau ingatkan?" Ino lah yang menjawab.

"Sai? Gyaaa! Lepaskan tanganku dasar kau mahluk aneh!" Naruto memberontak karena tangannya masih dipegang Sai.

"Tidak akan. Akan kutarik pelatuk pistol ini. Kubunuh kau Idiot!?" kata Sai main-main.

"hey! hey! Sai sudah cukup. Knapa kalian tidak pernah akur sih?" Ino berkacak pinggang.

Sai akhirnya melepaskan tangan Naruto. Tak lupa setelah itu ia menjitak kepala Naruto main-main.

"aduh! sialan kau Sai!" Naruto hendak membalasnya. Namun sebuah suara terdengar dari arah meja kasir.

"Na-Naruto. Si-siapa mereka?"

"Hinata?!" Sai dan Ino kembali berkata bersamaan.

Mereka lebih kaget lagi saat melihat tubuh Hinata hanya tertutup selimut.

"la-lama tak be-berjumpa. Ino. Sai" sapa Hinata gugup.

Dan ketika itu pula Sai dan Ino menyadari bahwa Naruto hanya memakai celana kolor saja. Bagian atasnya dibiarkan terbuka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan ditokoku?" tanya Naruto.

"Bodoh kau! Seharusnya kami yang bertanya apa yang kalian lakukan berdua disini? Oh.. Jangan katakan pada kami bahwa kalian telah melakukan itu" cemooh Ino.

"dasar Idiot! Masih sempat saja disaat kondisi kritis seperti saat ini" sambung Sai.

"eh.. I-itu. Itu.. Anu.." Naruto dan Hinata tampak gusar.

"daripada begitu" Sai lalu menoleh kearah Ino. "kenapa kita tidak coba lakukan apa yang mereka baru saja lakukan Ino?" tanya Sai tanpa rasa berdosa.

"eh?" semburat merah muncul dipipi Ino.

Lalu..

"Dasar bodoh!!" Ino memukulkan senter ke kepala Sai.

Naruto juga ikut mendaratkan jitakannya ditempat yang sama.

"aduh!! Hey Naruto! Kenapa kau juga memukulku?" kata Sai sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Tadi kau yang mencemooh kami. Sekarng malah apa huh?! Dasar! Oya. Dengan begitu kita impas. Tak ada pukulan lagi Sai!" jawab Naruto ketus.

"cih!" decak Sai masih kesal.

"huh.. Kalian ini. Naruto lebih baik kau pakai pakaianmu. Kau juga Hinata. dan siapkan apa saja yang kami perlukan" Kata Ino berlalu ketempat Hinata berada.

"eh? Apa yang kalian perlukan?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"memang kalau kami pergi ke Gun Shop, apa yang kami perlukan? Matrial bangunan? Tentu saja Senjata. bodoh!" ejek Sai.

"oh baiklah tunggu sebentar ya?"

langkah Naruto berhenti ketika bahunya dipegang Sai.

"sebelumnya aku pinjam kotak P3K. Ino terluka saat melawan Pinky"

"siapa itu Pinky?" Naruto semakin bingung.

"nanti saja ku jelaskan."

"mmm.. Baik" Naruto melesat mencari kotak P3K.

* * *

Sementara itu dilain tempat....

Lorong itu sangat cahaya dari lampu yang terpasang pada dua buah machine gun dan helmet protector milik dua orang S.W.A.T konoha yang dapat menembus kegelapan lorong Rumah Sakit langkah mereka menggema.

"hey Sasuke! Kau yakin masih ada yang hidup ditempat seperti ini?" tanya seorang pemuda.

"entahlah. Tapi firasatku mengatakan bahwa Sakura masih hidup. Dan dia ada di R.S ini" jawab pemuda yang tadi dipanggil Sasuke.

Dua orang pemuda itu bernama Sasuke Uchiha dan Kiba Inuzuka. Dua orang yang berhasil selamat dari markas S.W.A.T dan Kiba berhenti melangkah ketika terdengar suara pintu didobrak dan erangan mengerikan setelah berdua saling kiri Sasuke memberi isyarat agar segera maju.

Beberapa Zombie nampak keluar dari pintu sebuah semakin mendekati Sasuke dan Kiba.

"Tembak!" perintah Sasuke.

Peluru-peluru meluncur deras dari kedua Macine -zombie tumbang satu persatu.

Namun bagaikan pepatah mengatakan "mati satu tumbuh seribu" bukannya berkurang. Namun para Zombie terus berdatangan dari penjuru arah.

"Gawat Sasuke! Mereka terus bertambah!"

Darah zombie bertebaran dan Kiba telah terkepung oleh para Zombie.

"Oy Sasuke!" kata Kiba.

"hn?"

"apa kau yakin Kekasihmu Sakura masih hidup?" tanya Kiba.

"ya!"

"kau mencintainya?" lanjutnya.

"sangat!" jawab Sasuke mantap.

"kalau begitu pergilah. Selamatkan cintamu!"

"apa maksudmu?" Sasuke heran.

"tembus barisan zombie itu. Aku akan melindungimu dari belakang. Dan aku akan menahan zombie-zombie busuk ini."

"tidak Kiba! Aku tak akan pergi tanpamu!"

"Pergilah Kapten!"

Kiba melakukan penghormatan kepada Sasuke yang notabene sebagai seorang Kapten. Kiba lalu mendorong tubuh Sasuke berjarak beberapa meter dari zombie perempuan.

_Drrrt!_

Zombie perempuan itu tumbang. Sasuke menoleh kebelakang. Dan mendapati Kibalah yang menembak Zombie itu. Kiba mengacungkan jempolnya. Sasukepun mengangguk dan berbalik lagi.

"terimakasih sobat!"

_drrrt!_

Sasuke menembus barisan zombie. Kiba melindungi Sasuke yang hendak mendak menggapainya dari belakang.

Sasuke terus berlari hingga keluar dari kepungan.

"berjuanglah kapten!" bisik ia masih terperangkap dalam kepungan.

"hey zombie buruk rupa! Ayo! Bermainlah denganku!" kata lancarkan pelurunya keseluruh -zombie paling depan berjatuhan.

Hingga.

_Klik! Klik!_

"Brengsek! Amunisiku habis!"dipukulkannya Machine Gun itu kekepala zombie Pria gondrong.

_Prak!_

Senjata itu terjatuh dan terinjak-injak zombie hingga senternya padam.

Kiba kini mengeluarkan sebilah pisau.

"maju kau jelek!"

_crash! Crash!_

Pisau kecil tak cukup membantu untuk menebas mereka. Mereka sudah berhasil menangkap menutup mata. Pasrah menanti ajalnya.

_Trang!_

Pisau Kiba terjatuh bersamaan dengan darah yang mengalir dari tubuh berhasil menembus barisan berhenti menatap kebelakang dengan tatapan nanar.

"Kiba!"

_drrrt.._

Dari kejauhan dia menembaki para zombie yang masih brkumpul disana. Sadar para zombie sudah mulai mengejarnya Sasukepun berbalik dan kembali tak ingin menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan Kiba.

"selamat jalan Kiba. Terima kasih.."

* * *

A/N. Yosh! Akhirnya sya bisa apdet juga. Maaf ya kalo fic saya selalu pendek..

makasih wat yg dah review...

Nakamura Kumiko-chan: Emangnya seru ya? Baru nyadar. XD * digetok* Thx atas sarannya..

Mugiwara piratez : Bingo! Emang saya terinspirasi ma game RPG resident evil ma Silent Hill.. . Jah.. anda terlalu berlebihan jika memuji.. hahah.. * garuk-garuk kepala**

siiryu wegah login : Saya juga suka kok... * peluk-peluk si Pinky* * di cekek* thx ya dah review..^^

Sakura Dini : eh. Emang gag apa-apa kalo adegan kekekrasan gini d masuukin rate-T? Maklumlah.. saya kan newbie disini... XD. Semua pertannyan n tanda tanyamu dah kejawab di chap ini kan? Yo!tunngu aja chapter slanjutnya... ^^

Terima kasih wat yg dah pada sempet mbaca n review..

dukungan kalian sangat berarti bagi saya... XD * nangis bombay*

Nantikan chapter selanjutnya ya??

Review please......


End file.
